There has been research and development directed to the attachment of filters and additional lenses to a camera lens. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,328, entitled, “Camera Filter Quick Release Adapter” is allegedly directed to the following: “A camera filter quick release adapter has mobile thread grips in a lower unthreaded guide rim section of a ring fitting the female threads of a camera lens collar. The thread grips are operated to move inward and outward by release tabs above them in an upper section of the same ring. The two parts are attached by a backing and a circular bias spring holds them protruded outward through openings for each in the ring sections. The lower section does not have threads and slips inside the camera lens collar acting as a guide rim. For installing the adapter of this invention in the camera lens collar, the release tabs are manually depressed pushing the thread grips back from connecting with the camera lens collar threads until the lower section of the adapter seats in the base of the lens collar. The tabs are than released, the circular bias spring pushes the thread grips into the threads of the camera lens collar securing the adapter of this invention to the front of the camera lens. For quick releasing, the release tabs are pressed in pushing the thread grips away from the camera lens collar threads releasing the adapter. The ring of this adapter can be quickly removed and quickly installed along with a filter or other compatible photographic equipment attached to it.” Abstract.
Despite research and development in this area, there is still a need in the art for new devices and methods for attaching light transmissive elements to a camera lens.